Dumbledore's plan
by idiotkiller007
Summary: I can't even think what all goes in Dumbledore's head but nowhere I thought that he was leading me to be as powerful as Voldemort. Dark Lord's equal indeed. GOOD DUMBLEDORE, POWERFULL HARRY AND A PARTICIPATION IN WAR SO M FOR VIOLENCE. AU AFTER BOOK 5 TELLING OF PROPHESY.


As I looked up anger still clouding my mind, I expected many things professor Dumbledore could be doing so I was understandably shocked (scared out of my mind) when I found Dumbledore dancing on a self-sung song and doing all sorts of motion, was that a hip thrust, well whatever that was never found because he finally noticed me watching him, he straightened up and just smiled at the look on my face and walked over to the fireplace and taking some powder he threw it in fireplace.

"Sirius your godson unlocked another tier like I told you, now would you come here to calm him" Then moving to the side I felt my inside freeze when I saw a healthy Sirius coming out of the fireplace, I couldn't control myself when I ran off toward him and barreled into him.

I finally controlled all the emotions that bubbled when I felt he was alive, while a part of me was angry at them to not tell me beforehand, it was largely quelled in realizing that today I had once again jumped the ship and they most likely didn't have the time to tell me.

"So what happened in veil chamber, you are still alive so you must have done something and why did you fake your own death"

Sirius just let me go and directed me back to the office where on his extra-comfortable chair Dumbledore was celebrating by drinking fire whiskey, Sirius also took a glass that was offered and after drinking a bit replied, "well, you see Dumbledore here had a plan, we knew there would be an operation occurring in a few days, Snape told that much to us so we began preparing"

"So we were all discussing what to do and Dumbledore here thought that even if we can't prove that You-Know-Who is back, we must at least do something productive, so we made a puppet golem of me with the intention that while we are fighting I would act in such a way to enrage Bella and die in such that my body is not left afterwards" he finally paused so as to let me absorb all this.

"Then why didn't he say so from the beginning, why did he have to tell me prophecy when I was down, why must he always do these things that make me…"

Sirius didn't let me finish me as he hugged me tightly and just let me cry, after some time when I was finally in control, I looked at Dumbledore to see he too was crying and seeing me looking at him he said, "Harry, you may not know this but whatever I do is for your own good, you may not believe me now but by the end of this day I would tell you the gist of all the things that has been going on though I think it would be better if I am not present so" saying that he went off toward his quarters.

Sirius having seen I was well enough deposited me on the chair again and after filling his glass again replied "while I myself don't have the stomach to do all the things that Dumbledore let happen to you, I know they were necessary" seeing my face he just lifted a finger to his lips asking me to be silent, as I had just come from a place where my friends were hurt because of me jumping to conclusions I thought it would be better to be silent.

"Harry you know I was also abused by my family when I was younger, what you don't know is that it's not only you and me there are hundreds of such cases, you would not know about this generally till you are 17, but well you are always special case why not here too" he rolled his eyes at the end and I couldn't help the small smile that came on my face.

"As I was saying, Magic users are all same, you would find the same core in me that you would find in Dumbledore here when we are born, the change that you see is on which tier one is, the higher the tier the bigger the core, basically these are layers which keep the magic contained in the body, each tier doubles the magic capacity in the body"

"What is this all to do with my living the shitty life I have lived till now," I asked finally fed up as he was not getting to the point.

"you see a tier unlocks only at the time of high emotions, the higher you are the more difficult it is to unlock the tier, Dumbledore knew about the prophecy and he knew that if you lived a normal life you would never achieve the level that can alone without his planning, so he engineered your life in such a way that you can be powerful enough on your on to defeat You-Know-Who"

"So all my life I was a puppet, being controlled" I shouted angrily.

"No, you are no once puppet, he didn't dictate your life, but he used every opportunity so as you can develop into a man who can fight You-Know-Who on equal level, he told this to all the major members of order and while some were against it, after finding the starting lines of prophecy we all realized we don't have an option and you are our only hope" he replied in anger at the last few words.

A large part of me was angry at being used like that, but the prophecy stated that only one of can live and I can justify the life I have lived till now if it help's in defeating Voldemort, compared to Voldemort's reign where people were dying in hundreds it would be a small sacrifice, "So do you think I can defeat Voldemort with that preparation?"

"OH YES, you would not believe what that old coot has achieved so that you can fight You-Know-Who on equal ground. You have to clear the specifics from him all I know the end products, like one of the news that he provided in the end.

First, you are a tier 9 wizard" seeing my clueless looks he chuckled and said, "Merlin was tier 10 wizard, You-Know-Who is level 8 and Dumbledore is level 7, so you see where this is going"

I was SHOCKED to learn I was twice as powerful as Voldemort and Four times more powerful than Dumbledore, I mean just look at the duel that they fought today; it was so beyond my imagination.

"What about magical knowledge, I may be more powerful than them but I don't have even a 10th of their magical knowledge, I would be crushed if I fight them" I replied and wasn't that the truth, I had so little knowledge when it comes to magic, I was good at defense and that's it.

Sirius winced before replying, "Dumbledore have thought of that too, he would be making you knowledgeable, change your body to optimal condition and various other things the only thing that he could not help you about was your magic so he had to spend many hours's in leading your life such that you would be powerful enough to face You-Know-Who."

As we both went silent thinking about it he replied after some time, "You should sleep over it today, tomorrow you can do whatever do you want, though I would say that you should seriously think about all the things that are discussed today and another thing you can't tell about this to anyone, it's restricted knowledge to anyone below 17, you are already advanced enough that it would not matter much so we can tell you. You had a bad day today you should rest"

After hugging him one more I replied, "Thanks, Sirius, what would you be doing now"

"Well pup there is lots of work to so, spies to check from, the letter's to write, people to collect now that You-Know-Who is out in the open" saying that he pushed me toward the door and after a brief a ruffling of hair which always looked like a birds nest.

I looked back at him as I was at and found him looking at me while drinking the last of Whiskey, saying my goodbye for the time being I exited the headmasters office and walked toward my bed, it has been a long day and while there would be many questions that I would be asking tomorrow, but today I was just numb now from all that happened and my body was demanding sleep, which I compiled by going toward my familiar four poster bed.


End file.
